Topless or Bottomless Love
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Jedam. One shot. The 2 young lovers experiment & have a bit of trouble. Jeff just wanted to do something interesting w/ his lover Adam, Matt just had to "hear" it.. AU, OOC. Edge, Jeff, nosy Matt Hardy.


**Here's the double-headed dildo Jedam thing I wrote out and have been talking about on Twitter... during when FanFic screwed up.. In this smutty little one shot project, Adam & Jeff are young & are in a fresh relationship trying to figure stuff out & experiment to find out how they fit. Adam is content to be a bottom, but Jeff's not sure and really just wants to play. So he has a little idea to make them both happy & solve their problems. And anyway, tops or bottoms, couples can play around. Notes; When I say young, I don't think it matters really how young. Nor do I think it matters if it's non-wrestling or not, it's smut. But AU, OOC properties apply here. There's anal & fisting, language, & a nosy Matt Hardy. This also inspired the 'Enigma/Brat' fic b/c it was wrote first. Anyways, just for fun, humor, two hott guys getting off.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Topless Sex or Bottomless Love;<br>Rated; M/ L, S (simultaneous anal via a double-headed dildo, fisting, some whining)  
>Pairing; Jedam.<br>Set-up; Jeff just wanted to do something kinky w/ his lover. Matt just had to "hear" it.. P.S. This was originally supposed to be a really sarcastic thing & not have sex, but Jeff muse ran away with this concept.**

Matt was walking by his brother's bedroom when he heard some suspicious sounds that made him stop in his tracks. He heard a grumbled curse in his brother's voice followed by a "Unf, Adam... oh, oh.. wait.. Adam.. Adam.. yeah.."

And a grunted whimper from the other voice, that would have been Adam's. "Jeffy... too far... wait stop.. this isn't... Ooh! Oh, my god.."

Matt flushed. He swallowed and regarded the door knob. He needed to yell at Jeff if he was doing what he thought he was doing. But the thoughts of bursting in and seeing it made him feel uneasy.

Another chorused loud groan made his ears burn.

"Oh, fuck.." Jeff grunted. "This is more complicated than I thought.."

"Move please.." Adam mumbled. "I can't hold it forever.. oh, my god move! Oh oh oh... fuck.. Jeff!"

Matt only winced at the shouting.

"Sorry.. I'm trying!"

"Try harder.. it's not fitting.."

"Well, wiggle it!"

"It's not fitting back right, Jeff.."

"It will. Let's just relax and take it slow.." A groan from Jeff.

A sigh from Adam. "Got it.."

"See..? Better..?"

"Oh... that's.. oh, shit.. little more.. oh, more.. oh, yes.." Adam purred.

"Right there.. right there.. move back some.. perfect.. Wait.. Change positions.." Jeff suggested and Adam groaned in fury.

At this point Matt had walked away, hearing more loud moans... Later his sensitive ears picked up the bed squeaking and playful giggling amongst other things. He rushed back some time later when he heard a loud crash.

"Oww, Adam! Dammut.."

"Well, you were... too hard.. my poor.."

Matt covered his ears and walked off.

Jeff limped out of the bedroom a little while later, holding his back and wincing.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy, what the fuck were you doing in there?"

Jeff flinched and looked up at his brother. "Huh?" He rubbed his ass and doubled-over.

"Were you..?" Matt sighed and closed his eyes. "Was he fucking you?"

Jeff's head snapped back. "What? Oh, god... No. Adam was helping me move something. It was heavy and we 'bout to never got it in place."

"Uh-huh." Matt crossed his arms. His brother seemed pretty confident in his answer. "And what about the moaning and giggling and the bed?"

Jeff made a face. "Jeez. Creep much? Like I said, it was heavy. It hurt to lift it. We got it in and started an impromptu match and tumbled off the bed into the dresser."

Matt started to say something when Adam popped out of the bedroom, holding his lower back as well.

"Hi, Matty." He took a drink of his water he had before disappearing into the bathroom. They both couldn't be ass-sore...

"So.. you..?" Matt asked, motioning to the bedroom.

"You seriously thought we fucked? C'mon. We talked about this. You told me I'm a bottom and Adam's a bottom so we can't fuck. I get it. Don't worry." Jeff then hobbled off, hiding his sly grin from Matt as he left his brother to scratch his head.

-xx-

_(-Sometime earlier-)_

A naked Jeff backed up against a just as naked Adam's ass. They were both on their hands and knees on the bed and Jeff reached the double-headed dildo he held in his hand back behind them.

"Grab it, Adam. You're gonna have to cooperate if we're gonna do this."

Adam took a hold of it and guided it toward his hole. It was nice and lubed up. "Ugh.. can't you just.." He drug his voice to a whisper. "Fuck me..?"

"Let's just try this first. Can't hurt." The younger Hardy bit his lip as he started to push the head on his end inside of himself, spreading his legs and arching his back. "Oh, fuck.. what'm I doing..?"

"Trying to be a bottom.." Adam reminded.

Jeff nodded. "Oh, right.. How do you do this..?"

Adam shrugged, but Jeff couldn't see it with their backs to each other. "I don't.. I wanted you to.." He stuck his tongue out past his closed lips, squinting as he concentrated, the slickened head resisted and slipped up between his cheeks before he got back hold of it and tried pushing it inside again.

Jeff grunted and tried to look back. "You've never fingered yourself..?"

Adam winced and huffed. "That's different.."

"So, Jay..?" Jeff let out the breath he was holding as he got it on inside.

"No." Adam grunted under his trouble.

"Shocking.."

"Yeah yeah.." Adam hissed as he got the head inside. Jeff bucked back and Adam whimpered as it got shoved inside further.

"Oh, god, sorry.. you okay..?" Jeff asked as Adam writhed and moaned behind him.

"No." Adam murmured, seeing stars. "It hurt... just turn me over and you can fuck me with it.. I'll use it on you, if you want.. this hurts.."

"No. I want it to be in us at the same time. It's kinkier that way." Jeff bit his tongue, wiggling back up against the double-sided dildo that was attempting to link them.

"You've used one of these before?" Adam squeaked.

Jeff had not, but he just said, "Eh, you're just being a baby. Now move back into me.. wiggle those hips."

Adam raised up to rake his hair out of his face before bucking back. That groan he got from Jeff satisfied him.

"Fu-fuck." Jeff sputtered.

Adam giggled.

"What's so funny, you bitch? I think I tasted it.. ow.."

Adam giggled again.

"Let's both move back into it." Jeff suggested, taking a deep breath and shifting his legs apart.

"Can I jerk off?"

"Good idea, that might help."

And almost simultaneously both reached between their legs and took hold of their respective cocks. There was grunting and some awkward wiggling as they tried to settle on a pace. It was complicated and both felt stuffed. Then Jeff got over-jealous in his movements and Adam began to suffer.

"Jeffy... too far.. wait stop.. this isn't.." Adam's eyes about rolled back into his head at the spark of pleasure that went through him as his prostate was rammed. "Ooh! Oh, my god.."

Then Jeff almost lost his own balance, nearly face-planting on the bed and his end slipped out. "Oh, fuck.. This is more complicated than I thought." He grunted.

"Move please.." Adam mumbled, wiggling his hips. "I can't hold it forever.. oh, my god move! Oh oh oh... fuck.. Jeff!" Adam shouted in agitation. The dildo slipped out of him and it wasn't going back in as he tried to push it back past his opening.

"Sorry.. I'm trying!"

"Try harder.. it's not fitting.."

"Well, wiggle it!"

Adam wiggled it against his hole, having a hard time keeping a hold on it. "It's not fitting back right, Jeff.."

"It will. Let's just relax and take it slow.." Jeff groaned as he got his end back in.

Adam sighed. "Got it.."

"See..? Better..?" Jeff asked, arching his hips slowly back into Adam's, the dildo sliding in him as it slid out of Adam and back into him.

Adam purred and spread his legs further, Jeff's movements felt heavenly at that second. "Oh... that's.. oh, shit.. little more.. oh, more.. oh, yes.."

Jeff echoed his pleasure. "Right there.. right there.. move back some.. perfect.. Wait.. Change positions.." He said, jerking the dildo out of himself.

Adam groaned in irritation.

The dildo pulled out of Adam as Jeff moved causing the blonde to whimper before he rolled to his back. They scooted closer to each other, Adam's legs crossing over Jeff's as they maneuvered their asses near one another. Adam took hold of his end as Jeff handed it to him and positioned it at his entrance as Jeff pushed his end inside himself with a held breath.

"Can't you just fuck me...? " Adam asked, licking his lips. "Please..? Your cock looks so much better than this thing.. you're so hott.." He whimpered sluttily, batting his pretty eyes.

Jeff shook his head. "No, Adam.. I wanna try this out.. now come on, work with me.."

"You don't want my ass?" Adam pouted.

Jeff nibbled his lip. There was a large part of him that very much did. Adam was beautiful and his ass was amazing. Adam didn't wanna top and Jeff just had to see if this would work so him and his young lover could engage in something sex-related. It was only something he wanted to try.

"Maybe later.. just do this for me.." Jeff scooched closer and helped Adam get his end inside. It was an awkward start with them thrusting their hips up at each other, but finally they got the right pace and were holding onto each other as they both wiggled their hips. The friction felt wonderful and the long body of the double-headed dildo no longer showed as it was buried completely in both boys, joining them together, flesh rubbing against flesh.

"Oh, fuck.. right there.. mhm.. Jeff, harder.." Adam moaned, flipping his hair from his face.

Jeff grunted, holding to the small of Adam's back as his lover's nails dug into his shoulder. "Fuck.. you could help.." He replied, thrusting up frantically as Adam's hips writhed. Adam groaned as Jeff reached a hand between them and grabbed Adam's dick.

"Harder.." Adam pleaded.

"Fuck you, you do your part and rub me now." Jeff ordered impatiently and hard.

Adam shuddered and snaked a hand between them and took hold of Jeffs cock, trying to stroke him in rhythm with Jeff's thrusts. He loved when Jeff decided to take control. This would work better.

"Harder, Adam.." Jeff growled through clinched teeth, twisting his own fist around the head of Adam's throbbing member.

Adam let out a whine and obeyed, rubbing Jeff harder. Jeff brought the other hand up and grabbed Adam by the nape of the neck, dragging him in for a kiss as they continued to stroke one other. Jeff thrusting the dildo in his ass and up harder into Adam's, making the blonde cry out into his mouth. He broke the kiss and Adam panted heavily, his eyes squeezing shut.

"Oh, god.. oh, god right there.. right there.. oh, Jeff!" The blonde came as soon as his button was hit. His violent shuddering and the convulsing of his hips bringing Jeff close to his own release and as soon as Adam's hand tightened around Jeff's dick, he followed, helping Adam make them both a mess.

That's when Adam leaned backwards and rolled off the bed, taking a conjoined Jeff with him. There was a yelp and a crash as Adam's head hit the dresser and Jeff was impaled further on the fake cock inside them.

"Oww, Adam! Dammut.." He whimpered, eyes crossing.

"Well, you were.. too hard.. my poor head.. Imma have a knot."

Jeff sighed and untangled himself from Adam on the floor before easing the dildo out of them. He laid it up on the bed before taking hold of Adam's head to inspect it. "I'm sorry, baby." He kissed it gently and Adam hissed for a second.

Jeff snuggled into his blonde, trying to enjoy the contentment of holding each other- even if on the floor.. but a thought occurred to him that made him raise up and look around as if someone were watching them. "I wonder if Matt heard any of this?"

Adam shrugged. "Why would it matter?"

"Matt thinks I'm an idiot." Jeff told him, running his fingers through Adam's hair. "He told me I was a bottom and sex hurt and to stay away from it. He told me you were a bottom so two bottoms could not fuck. I don't get it. It didn't hurt that bad."

Adam blinked. "Is that what this was? You trying to figure out if you were a bottom?"

"No. If two bottoms could fuck. I saw two lesbos do it in a porno at Shannon's."

Adam cocked his head to the side. "Shanny likes lesbo sex?"

"Shanny likes sex period. He'll whack off to anything."

Adam considered this for a moment before making a face. "Remind me to never shake hands with him again without washing them immediately afterwards."

"Adam, we just got through lesbo-fucking ourselves." Jeff pointed out, still petting Adam.

Adam snuggled closer to Jeff. "That's different. I know where _we've_ been."

Jeff opened his mouth, but closed it and gave a facial shrug and nodded. Adam had a good point.

"What about us then?" Adam asked, his face buried in Jeff's chest.

"I don't care what we do, Adam. Or how we do it. I just wanna do it with you." Jeff said, kissing Adam's temple. "I might like topping you. I dunno. I'm new at this."

"I like when you take control of me and tell me what to do."Adam blatantly admitted as Jeff's other hand cupped the side of his face. Hey, anything to get Jeff's dick in his ass sooner.

Jeff grinned. The thoughts of having someone to dominate over didn't sound so bad, even if in play. Maybe he needed the control after dealing with Matt's over-protectiveness bullshit.

Jeff's look softened and he squeezed Adam's cheeks before pecking him on the lips. "We can play however, Adam. I just want you." He said, rubbing his nose against Adam's.

"What're you gonna do about Matt then?"

Jeff considered this. "Eh, I'll just let him think whatever he wants. He doesn't need to know every detail of our business. I'll tell him we were moving a dresser or something."

-xx-

_(-Present-)_

Matt looked the way his brother went (the kitchen) and Adam (bathroom) then looked at the bedroom. He shifted on his feet a bit before creeping into the room as if he would find the answers Jeff wasn't giving him in there. He searched around quickly with his eyes before they went to the crumbled up covers.

Jeff nearly dropped the glass he was rinsing out when he heard his brother yell- no, bellow- his name. Jeff slapped a hand over his forehead. Damn bastard just had to prowl. Then he rolled his eyes.

"Adam Joesph Copeland.." Jeff scolded as Adam walked into the kitchen.

"Matt's having a shit fit." Adam announced.

Jeff glared at him with his hand on his hip. "Yeah, I wonder why."

Adam shrugged.

"You forgot to put the damn dildo back up." Jeff informed, pointing.

Adam slapped a hand of his own to his forehead. "Dammit, knew I forgot something... Well, should we run?"

Jeff dried his hand off and grabbed Adam's wrist to drag him toward the back door in the kitchen. "We should. Think Jay'll pick us up?"

* * *

><p><strong>&amp; no, this doesn't mean Jeff's going back to the bottom, nor is it me agreeing that Jeff is a bottom. He just wanted to experiment. He was still in control, even if he wanted to fuck himself w something. Couples are allowed to do that. It was basically Jeff finding his voice as a dom... tho, Adam just seemed too lazy to wanna do any work... Jeff can bottom sometimes, under writers I trust, or hell my own hand.. but it's not my preference for him anymore. & I hate a whiny/bitch/dysfuntional/baby/dumb/victim/bottom Jeff. I like him to have a damn mind of his own & be rebellious. Just like my Jeff muse. My Jeff muse is unlike many Jeff muses, he doesn't follow the trend or like to be told he has to do something or be a certain way. I wouldn't have him any other way. I don't wanna whiny bitch Jeff muse who can't think for himself & follows those silly little "Jeff is a BOTTOM" rules. It's just not fun. Adam is beautiful, I like him to bottom. He should bottom more often. Jeff is beautiful, even if he tops. They both are fucking beautiful together, they fit, & I like to play w/ them. Writing a double-headed dildo scene is something I've had in my mind for over a year now. This happened after my Jeff muse nearly lost his damn mind thanks to real-life bullshit & fanfiction/wrestling nonsense. He's been frustrated. I'm happy he still works properly. & this one shot was just done for smutty fun. I love this pairing- duh- I like to write them in different ways. Looking back, I don't think Jay's a safe bet to run too...**


End file.
